5 Songs For L
by The Wammy Girl
Summary: A slightly late birthday present for L. Five short stories written to songs. Rated T just because. Implied LxNaomi on one story. Enjoy!


1. The One I Love by R.E.M.

2. Rockville by R.E.M.

3. Bring On The Night by Sting

4. A Day Without Rain by Enya

5. Limelight by Rush

1. The desert looked so different, yet so similar. There was always cacti and scrub, but every inch was different. L had grown up in the Wammy's House in England, so he had never driven through the desert before. He didn't know where he was going, but he did know he wanted to leave where he'd been. _Naomi... _he couldn't be there anymore, her spirit was following him. He couldn't get away from it, he had to leave. He kept driving, speeding up until he was sure he could not be followed. A small cafe caught is eye with it's broken down roof. He pulled over and parked in front of it. Maybe he could start over, with no ghosts from the past.

2. The bus was late again. The world's greatest detective could **not **be late for his first meeting with the Japanese Police Force regarding Kira. This was so humiliating.

At The Hotel

"This is the hotel, right, chief?" Matsuda asked.

"Yes," Soichiro Yagami answered, "I thought so..."

"This is stupid." Ide stated.

"Shut up Ide!!" Aizawa screamed.

Ide sighed and walked away.

"He is so fired." Soichiro remarked.

"Agreed!" Aizawa chimed.

"But he didn't do anything!" Matsuda protested.

"Shut up, Matsuda!" Aizawa said.

Somewhere in the world, CardGamesFTW (aka LittleKuriboh) snickered for no reason.

Back At The Bus Station

A strange man was staring at L; L did not like this.

Then the man pulled out a banjo. L promptly smashed the banjo over the strange man's head and decided to just walk instead.

L was clearly not a very good navigator of the city, because the moment he stepped out of the shaded bus stop, it began to rain and winos threw old bottles at him from a corner. L quickly stepped back into the bus stop, and the rain instantly stopped, as the winos ran away. L sighed, he hated this place.

Ide walked over and sat in the bus stop next to L, completely oblivious.

"I hate my life." he said to no one in particular.

"Join the club." L replied.

Then the bus drove by at 120 mph, and the rain started again.

3. L climbed out of bed. It was another day alright. Again. He carefuly pulled on his clothes, the same as always. Later, after a bath, he walked outside casually, as ready for the day as he'd ever be. He climbed into the purring car, shutting the door behind him with a soft thumping noise.

Unexpectedly, the car took off surprisingly fast. "Watari..." he said irritably, pulling the window that separated the driver from the passenger to the side. He was surprised, naturally, to see someone that was not Watari.

Instead he found a large man, who was wearing a ski mask over his face.

L pulled the ski mask off without thinking twice.

"What the HELL?!" the supposed L-napper shouted, swerving surprisedly on the street, earning himself honks from the nearby cars.

"If you're going to kidnap me, at least make sure you can see properly to drive." L said calmly. "If you crash, you have utterly failed, by injuring or killing yourself and or me."

When he was met with stunned silence, L continued. "Furthermore, I do see why you were wearing this, you are very ugly."

The driver pulled the car over to the side of the road, and promptly kicked L out of the car. He then drove away at a calm, nearly supersonic speed.

L sighed and slouched home to untie Watari from the closet. He had noticed that Watari was in there, but he seemed safe enough and L was quite bored of the monotony.

He settled down as Watari was talking with the police, satisfied that his day had been new and adventurous.

4. L stood on the rooftop, looking over the city. It was so beautiful. He had always wanted to see it the way a bird would, high above everyone else, soaring. It was beautiful.

It slowly began to rain. The crystal tears fell from the sky; will they smash onto the harsh grey concrete, or land in the mess of black hair.

Perhaps, thought L, one would land on his face. He tilted his head to the sky, watching it with a soft stare. Yes, some would land on his face.

Then again, maybe the concrete wasn't so harsh after all. It did have a smooth surface, but it would only crack it it was hurt. The concrete, he decided, was very much like him.

He smiled at the concrete. We are so alike, he thought, we seem smooth and simple, but we are really so different from everyone else. We can try to fit in, but it won't be long until we are hurt and exposed. I am sorry you have to be like me.

The sky, too, was like himself and the concrete. It could be vastly different, and it changed it's patterns in every second.

It was the raindrops he felt sadness for. They were so beautiful, but their lives were over much to fast. They were beautiful for only a moment, then they became just like everyone else and washed away.

This day was different, L prodded at the thought of this. It hadn't been much different than the rest. It was the same, except for this.

L just wanted to see this, just once. He had seen so many things, but never anything like this. It was beautiful.

5. The computers flicked on, and with them, the lights, the minds, and the life. The Task Force seemed boring to anyone else, but it was quite busy L mused.

He was always lost in thought, sometimes accompanied by Raito. He could only hope that they were both thinking in unison, rather than against each other (though the facts disagreed).

Matsuda was always fetching something, loyal, like a dog. Though mentally they were not equal, L appreciated his loyalty to the cause, and he was a good person. Though the annoyingly bright attitude he could do without.

Mogi was... quiet. L didn't know much about him, except that he knew what he was doing, and he would go along with anything. He didn't argue, that was nice.

Aizawa was a bit of a wild card. He had a tendency to rebel, and had trouble trusting anyone. L could understand the last part.

Soichiro was normal. He had a family, and was a normal person. Normal in every way. It was almost creepy.

L was beginning to think he was the only sane person there...

_**A/N: **_Apologies for the lateness, L-sama and readers. Happy 30th birthday.

I recently watched The Producers, and it was very good. I really liked the director's Gay Harem, it was very... gay. Which is to say, awesome.


End file.
